Conversations
by cool-gal95
Summary: Charlie comes home one day to hear a certain conversations between Bella and...nope not Edward......but EMMETT! Not AU. All cannon pairings. Charlie's POV. Rated T for Charlie's overly active imagination D ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Okay I got this idea while taking a shower and it was too good to pass up. Hope you have as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. :)**

**It is set sometime between Twilight and New Moon.**

**~Disclaimer~ Nah….i don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am just messing with the characters.**

**BTW, the **_**italics**_** in between conversations are Charlie's thoughts.**

********

Charlie POV

I returned home from work early in a cheerful mood having won all hands of poker at the station. I expected to find a silver Volvo in the driveway signaling that Edward and Bella were inside. True, I did not, at first, like Bella having a _boyfriend_, but she is always so…happy when he is around, that I could not object. He's never been in any kind of trouble, has a 4.0 GPA and, according to Mrs. Stanley, did not date anyone before Bella. Besides, kid's a damn good cook!

So, I was surprised to see an enormous Jeep instead of the sleek silver car. Who did that thing belong to now? Oh yeah, Emmett, the big bulky one. Edward's brother.

I searched my mind for any trouble _he_ had been in, but he's record was as clean as Edward's. Well almost as clean. There was one time where the cops where called when he had jumped into the local mall's fountain wearing a pink tutu singing 'Womanizer'. Apparently he had been dared by his sister, Alice, who by the way, was busy laughing her head off, yet somehow getting all of this on tape. But he had talked his way out of it and, considering that this was bound to scar and him for life, the cops let him go.

So, that meant he was clean. Good.

I walked up the front porch and was about to reach for my key when I heard a scream.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" someone yelled from inside and I immediately recognized it to be Bella's voice.

"Come on, Bella. Please", a booming a male, most probably Emmett's, replied.

My suspicions were confirmed when Bella said, "No Emmett. There is no way in hell I am agreeing to _THAT_!"

"Oh please Bella, you know you want to" Emmett taunted. _What_ _the hell was going on in there?_

"No Em, I definitely do not 'want to'. Why on earth would I want to do that?" My innocent Bella replied_. Oh God! Is that what I think it is? Is Emmett trying to –no no, definitely not._ I fumbled with the lock and cursed inaudibly as the key slipped from my fingers. _Damn co-ordination had to betray me now?!_

Emmett's voice reached me again, "Because Bells, this is fun. You'll definitely like it. I know from experience."

"_Experience_?" Bella asked incredulously. I quickly picked up the keys and tried to fit them into the lock once again when I again heard Bella say, "No Emmett, no. There i--Back off. Stay Put Emmett." _Oh God no! I have to get in quick._

"Please Bella, please. I will never ask anything again."

"No Emmett. What does Rosalie have to say about this?"_ Good Bella, good point. Stall until I am in_.

"Well she…kind of…doesn't know," Emmett mumbled. "You won't tell her, will you? Please please please please, pretty please. Puhleeeeeeeeeeez." Hah. No way sonny is Bella gonna fall for that. I have taught her better.

"Nope, not happening." Bella said in a smug tone. _Go Bella! _I mentally shouted

But then her tone turned to a wary one as I heard the unmistakable thud of someone's knees hitting the floor. "Emmett, what—" but her words were cut off by something that, no matter how much I don't want to, keep imagining. And let me tell you, the scene in my head isn't pretty.

I cheered inwardly as the key finally fitted when Bella's words froze me.

"Fine Emmett." She said with a sigh. "You know I can't say no when you do that. We'll go set everything up for our _enjoyment _togethe_r_"

_Nooooooooo! This can't be it. Bella don't give in. What did he do to make you give in to such a demand? Did he…NO! Stop thinking that Charlie. Bella's a good kid and as much as I hate it, she loves Edward, not Emmett. _

But a pessimistic voice in the back of my head told me, _so what? Emmett is supposed to like Rosalie, not his brother's girlfriend. This is a damn strange world, after all. You're a cop, you should know!_

_Shut up, _I told the voice and, unlocking the door quickly, almost ran to the living room, hoping I wasn't too late.

In front of me, I saw Emmett and Bella bent over the DVD player putting a DVD in. _Wait, what?!_

"I better not regret this Em." Bella said.

"You won't, Bells. I promise" Emmett replied jumping up and down like a five-year old. "Oh, hey Charlie. You wanna watch?" he said noticing me, while Bella rolled her eyes, obviously not happy with the choice.

"What are you watching anyway?" I asked, dreading the answer.

If possible, Emmett's grin widened, while Bella grimaced.

"Only the best show created in history." He said, "These masterpieces are reruns of…Drum Roll….SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

********

**A/N: So basically what happened is that Emmett was desperately trying to convince Bella to watch Spongebob with him and Bella was adamantly refusing. So Emmett begs on his hands and knees, while doing the puppy dog pout, and Bella agrees, knowing she can't refuse (that's another thing all Cullens are good at). But Charlie's overly active imagination thinks the whole conversation is about something **_**else**_**.**

**Oh yeah, Rosalie doesn't like her husband behaving like a five-year old and she hates Spongebob. Plus, she kind of isn't fond of Bella (obviously) and the whole equation isn't in Em's favor if Rose were to know. So Emmett doesn't want her knowing, although we all know Bella would never tell. Still…..**

**BTW, just because Emmett's watching Spongebob, doesn't mean, he's stupid. It just means that he can still enjoy the simpler things in life. Plus, it's unlikely he got to watch it as a kid.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Review if you like it, review if you hate it. No matter what please REVIEW. ****Reviewers get a cookie and a cyber bear hug from Emmett.**


End file.
